You're Still You
by Fibee
Summary: Set between the end of IWTB and the boat scene at the end of the credits. MSR. Mulder wants to make things up to Scully and needs the help of a song to do it.


A/N: Set at the end of IWTB but before the scene in the boat at the end of the credits. I heard this song for the first time yesterday on an MSR compilation clip on You Tube (yes I like to watch those – you know you do too) and loved it so I downloaded it. It's the perfect song for them – especially the first lines after what Scully said about the darkness at the end of the movie. I may have moved some furniture around in their house to make the story work, so, sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder or Scully, I just borrowed them for a little while. Likewise the song 'You're Still You' by Josh Grogan.

You're Still You

Dana Scully returned home from the hospital with hope in her heart. The surgery on Christian had gone well – well, it had gone as well as could be expected and it looked like he might make it. As she placed her key in the lock she had hope for her relationship with Mulder too.

She put down her briefcase and took off her camel coloured coat, placing it on the arm of the chair. She started towards the stairs.

Through his open office door, Mulder had heard her enter the house and spun around on his executive chair to watch her climb the stairs.

"What's up, doc?" he asked as she reached the halfway point.

Scully smiled at his familiar greeting, things were looking up already.

"How did it go today?"

"Good," she replied. "Well, as good as I hoped it could have. Mulder, I think he might make it!" Tears shone in her blue eyes as she reached the open door at the top of the stairs.

Mulder stood up and crossed the room. His arms were around her in a moment.

"That's great news, Scully!" he said, holding her close.

"Yeah, it is," Scully replied relaxing into his arms. She looked up at him and he bent to kiss her softly on the lips.

"What have you been up to then?" she asked.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and held her slightly away from him so he could look at her.

"Scully, I'm booking us a holiday!" he said, brown eyes shining with excitement. "Just like I said. Some where hot and sunny. Just you, me, the blue sky, the white sand, the clear green sea…"

"Sounds perfect Mulder."

"And tonight, Dana Scully, you are going to be pampered. To show you how much I've missed you. You know I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, don't you?"

"I know," said Scully, her moving arms moving back around his waist and pulling him close to her again. She had left her shoes downstairs and felt tiny next to him. Vulnerable in his presence, yet so loved and protected. She had missed him too.

"But for everything, Scully, in our whole time together. I swear, no more darkness for us. I'm going to make it up to you, starting tonight."

"Mmm, I could get used to pampering Mulder, you better watch out. I'll need to be treated like a princess at all times."

"And you shall be, Princess Scully. How about you go take a bubble bath and I'll see to dinner?"

"That would be great Mulder," said Scully. After the day she had had, she was in no mood for cooking.

"OK," he kissed the top of her head. "And I mean it Scully, no more Mrs Spooky. Just you and me in the light all the way from now."

Mrs Spooky. She hadn't been called that in years. She smiled as she headed for the bathroom.

And hour later she met Mulder back downstairs in the kitchen. She felt relaxed after her bath, energised, and ready to enjoy the evening with him, whatever he had planned.

Mulder had been busy. He had laid the table with their good cutlery, put out candles and real napkins. Scully didn't think Mulder knew they even _had_ real napkins, so she was impressed. A bottle of red wine stood opened on the table alongside a basket of fresh bread, and a delicious smell was wafting from the oven.

"Hey you," said Mulder as she entered the room. He walked over to her and took her in his arms, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, and her general Scully-ness. He would never, ever get tired of the way she smelled.

"Mmm, what's cooking Mulder? It smells great!"

"Why thank you, ma'am," said Mulder. "It's hotpot. A dish my grandmother used to make us when I was a child. It's almost ready. Why don't you pour the wine and take a seat, I'll dish up."

He went back over to the stove whilst Scully filled a glass with wine for each of them.

Mulder removed two plates from where they had been warming and took the casserole dish from the oven. He served the hotpot onto the plates and carried them to the table using the oven cloth. Scully smiled, thinking that all he needed was a frilly pinny to complete the picture.

"Mulder, that was delicious!" said Scully a little while later, as she mopped up the last bit of casserole from her plate with a chunk of bread. "Why have you never made that for me before?"

"Woman, I have to keep a few things to myself, preserve a little mystery for you."

"Well, if all the mysteries are as good as that one, keep 'me coming," said Scully laughing.

They moved through into the living room where a fire was already roaring in the grate. Scully sat down on the couch whilst Mulder lit more candles. He turned the lights down so they just had the glow of the fire and the candles. He flicked on the stereo and a song started up.

Holding out his right hand to Scully, he looked her in the eyes. "Dance with me?"

Scully smiled and allowed Mulder to pull her up from the couch and into his arms. Once the lyrics started, she knew he had selected this song especially for her. Josh Grogan's voice rang out clearly through the speakers:

Through the darkness  
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

She leaned into Mulder and moved with him as the music continued.

You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through

"I love you Scully," Mulder murmured into her hair. He held her tighter.

"I know you do, Mulder," Scully said to his chest. "And I love you."

"I truly am sorry, I know I don't deserve you."

Scully looked up at him. "Mulder, stop apologising. We both have our faults but at the end of it all we can be strongest together. Father Joe was right when he said don't give up, and I'm sorry I almost gave up on you." And she reached up and pulled Mulder's head towards hers so she could kiss him.

And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you


End file.
